Prefabricated concrete elements comprise a concrete body into which is embedded a linear, planar or spatial reinforcement of rods, mats or baskets. It has been known to provide holders for fastening purposes and/or transport purposes, said holders projecting from the concrete body or being an integral part thereof and being connected to the reinforcement.
For example, publication DD 128693 discloses concrete elements with a reinforcement of steel brackets, wherein the steel brackets are connected to additional steel profiles that form the anchoring points for fastening bolts. Such fastening bolts are inserted through openings into the prefabricated concrete part and hooked together with the steel elements.
Furthermore, publication DE 36 08 953 discloses facade panels with a reinforcement that encloses a steel rod for concrete. This steel rod for concrete extends through a cutout of the facade panel and can thus act as a fastening point.
Publication DE 102 60 684 A1 relates to thin facade elements and their fastening to a carrier system in front of the thermal damming of a house wall. The plate-shaped facade elements consist of concrete and comprise a reinforcement inlay of a glass fiber fabric or of glass fiber layers. Holding elements are laminated into the facade element. The holding elements are threaded sleeves having an anchoring disk that is laminated into the facade element. Alternatively, holding elements of a flat material of metal have been suggested. The metal is angled in such a manner that there are two tabs facing away from each other. They are laminated into the facade element.
Frequently, facade elements are to be made as thin as possible in order to reduce the weight of the facade and to facilitate mounting. On the other hand, frequently facade panels are to be provided in large dimensions as rectangular plates, wherein one edge length of up to 2 meters or greater is required. As concerns the suspension elements of facade panels, this means that, despite the low panel thickness, there are considerable additional weight stresses to be absorbed, in which case—due to the panel size—there are additional wind stresses that must be transmitted to the mounting system—without damaging or fatiguing the panels. Due to the attempted low thickness of the panels this can prove to be difficult.